Just Friends?
by ohsugarbeth
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are just friends. But will all that change in one drunken night? ONE-SHOT. Rated M for lemon!


**I was bored and decided to let my imagination run wild.  
This is the result:**

* * *

Mitchie giggled wildly as she and her friend Shane stumbled into bed. The sounds of the party going on behind them were muted... mostly because the vast majority of people had already left. Fortunately, given her drunken state, she didn't have to drive anywhere since the party was at her and her roommate's house... and it also meant that she could offer Shane a bed to sleep in and since he was even more trashed than she was that was definitely a blessing. She hated to think that he'd try to drive and get himself hurt or into trouble... and it would be nice to have someone to sleep next to.

Every once in awhile she just missed cuddling up to someone.

"Oh fuck, the light," she sighed, and she pushed herself up off the bed as Shane wormed to one side. Turning it off, she stumbled back to the soft mattress and fell down.

"Mind if I take off my jeans?" slurred Shane.

Mitchie laughed, "Sure, as long as you're wearing something underneath them!"

"Uuummmm... boxers!" Shane said gleefully. Mitchie laughed. She pulled off her bra from underneath her t-shirt, thankful that she'd already changed pants so that she didn't have to deal with any other clothing now that there was someone else in the room with her.

Definite foresight.

Lying down, she scooted close to Shane and curled up on his shoulder.

"Ooh, that's dangerous you know," he teased, just as he had been doing all night.

"Oh shut it," she replied, laughing a little.

"No really," he said, his body tilting ever so slightly towards hers, a new kind of heat in his voice that she hadn't ever heard there before, "Dangerous..."

And as she turned her head to try to see the expression on his face from the dim light that was sneaking in past her curtains, Shane leaned forward and kissed her. Mitchie was rather in shock, and her lips parted automatically for him to deepen the kiss, even though her mind was saying 'What the fuck?'... her body responded automatically. She kissed him back, the alcohol fizzing through her veins as she felt a sensation of tingling excitement between her thighs.

He pulled away from her lips and began kissing down her neck.

Sanity restored itself.

"This is a bad idea," she said, and then gasped as his fingers stroked her side while he sucked lightly on her neck.

"No it's not," his hand slid up her side to her breast and she stifled a moan.

Sanity was beginning to get fuzzy.

"This is a baaaaaaad idea," and yet she could feel his strong back muscles under her hand and she arched beneath him. Her mind knew it was a bad idea, although she couldn't quite articulate why, something to do with friendship and not wanting to ruin anything.

Something to do with the fact that he was good friends with her ex... something to do with the fact that they'd never been anything but very good friends and that things were good that way.

Something to do with the fact that his hand was caressing her breast in a way that intoxicated her nearly as much as the alcohol in her system.

"Or a really fantastic idea..." he murmured. Mitchie opened her mouth to protest, but then his mouth was on hers again and she was kissing him back hungrily, her hands clutching at his body and pulling him closer to her... she could feel his hard body sliding on top of hers, pressing between her legs.

This time, when he pulled away from the kiss, she followed after him; following him with her lips.

"See?" his voice was low and sent a tremor down her spine.

She wanted to say something back, but then Shane was kissing her again and she felt her resistance melting.

"Wait, wait, wait," she gasped, pushing her hands against his chest. Shane pulled back, but his hand continued to play with her nipple, and their lower bodies pressed together as he leaned back to look at her.

Fuck.

"We're friends. This is going to mess things up. I don't want to hurt you... and I don't feel anything more than friendship for you." She very badly wanted it to happen. Her body was humming with need, and the way he was touching her was just exacerbating the problem in every way possible.

"No, no," he nuzzled her neck with his lips, "We have an understanding. We're friends. And this is still a fantastic idea."

"I -" he cut her off with another kiss.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me to."

Shane pulled off her shirt as Mitchie tried to get out her thoughts coherently, "It's not... I don't want you to stop exactly... it's just... oh fuck."

He laughed as his hand slid up her leg, into her boxers, and then he lowered his mouth to her nipples. The last bit of resistance vanished into nothing as her lower body moved upwards and thrust herself against him. As they moved against each other, she wasn't even aware of them taking off each other's clothes until they were completely naked and he'd moved down to begin licking up and down her slit.

Gasping, she clutched at the sheets as his tongue danced in her folds, one hard finger sliding into her body and pressing gently against her g-spot.

"Oh god," she moaned, she'd heard Shane's reputation for being amazing in bed, but for some reason she'd never really thought about him like that at all.

She was starting to think that she should have.

Everything was blending into one great vortex of pleasure, her body was writhing with excitement that she definitely never thought to feel at Shane's hands or lips. Time stretched, and then snapped into place as a rushing wave of pleasure shot through her body; her gasping moan told him where she was and his fingers pushed that one spot inside her body, turning her moan into a scream of ecstasy.

He began kissing up her stomach and breasts as she panted, her breathing slowly turning to normal. This time, when they came face to face, she didn't protest at all. Instead, she turned her lips up and they kissed deeply as he nudged between her legs, the wide head of his cock making her gasp as he began to enter her.

"Oh god," she moaned into his mouth.

"What?" he asked, pulling away, buried only halfway inside her, "What's wrong?"

Mitchie laughed.

"You're huge."

And she pulled his head down to meet her lips, her hips thrusting up to shove him further inside of her. Both of them gasped then, her tightness clasping him firmly; and then he was all the way inside of her. Holding still for a moment, just enjoying the sweet sensation of being buried inside of her body, Shane rubbed her breast with his hand as they kissed.

Then Mitchie moved underneath him, eager and ready... and he lost his patience.

She groaned, her hands clutching at his back as he began to thrust in and out of her; his muscles tight under her touch. Then he thrust all the way inside her and she gasped, tears sparking in her eyes as she whimpered an inadvertent:

"Ow!"

"Ow?" he asked.

"Too big," she moaned, "Just... slower..."

"I have a better idea," he said, and he rolled back, pulling her on top of him so that she was on top, with all the control over how deeply he entered her. Sighing softly, she moved gently, the memory of that sharp burst against her cervix making her nervous. But everything felt so good, he was so wide and deep inside her, she began moving more aggressively, her hips thrusting and circling over him.

Shane pushed her to a sitting position, and she cried out in discomfort again... he was just too big for her to sit up straight on top of him.

"Sorry, sorry..." he muttered, pulling her down so that her face was nuzzled against his neck.

"Don't apologize," she said, "Just fuck me."

And with that she began to move on top of him again, rubbing gently and slowly, feeling him delving into her wetness as it squeezed him tightly, massaging his shaft as her lips caressed his neck. Running his hands up and down the smooth skin of her back, Shane groaned at her slow movements, impatient after the steady, aggressive thrusting she had been treating him to before.

"Got it," he said.

Mitchie found herself suddenly flipped over, Shane's cock still buried deep inside her, as he suddenly took total control again. She felt herself flood with wetness at his easy handling of her body, he made her feel so delicate and vulnerable and at the same time like she had nothing to fear from him, because he was in total control.

Shane thrust aggressively, making her moan and clutch at him... but he didn't hit her cervix once! Instead, it was like he'd figured out just how deeply he could go into her, just before that threshold of discomfort, and he stopped at that edge every time. She writhed beneath him in abject pleasure, her hips moving up to meet his with every plunge, his tight grip on her body making her moan uncontrollably.

As pleasure mounted in her body, Mitchie began to cry out louder and louder, her nails digging into Shane's shoulders and upper arms as she thrashed beneath him. He groaned as her tightness clasped him like a vice, excited by the amount of passion that he had elicited from her.

Groaning loudly, Mitchie bit down on Shane's shoulder as she began to cum, feeling him swell even larger inside her, pulsing against her insides as they crossed the finish line together... their bodies were rigid and shuddering against each other, her teeth and nails digging into his flesh as he was pushed between her legs, emptying himself into her core.

She shuddered in his arms, and then they both relaxed, his weight heavy and secure on top of her, her arms still holding her tightly. Whimpering a little as he shifted position, Mitchie turned her face up for a soft, sweet kiss.

"See?" Shane said, smiling as his lips lowered to hers again, "Not a bad idea at all."

* * *

**Like it? :)**


End file.
